


Shallow Edge

by ShyShadow



Category: Original Work, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Animus Magic (Wings of Fire), F/M, Half-breed Dragons, Mild Gore, New Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyShadow/pseuds/ShyShadow
Summary: New creatures have started to appear all across Pyrrhia. Some of them elegant and calm, others quick and aggressive. There are reports that some are even beginning to hunt dragons.Not quite sure if this is allowed but i'm pretty sure it is so... I'm mainly just using the continent and tribes from Wings of fire and not much else. So this can't really be considered completely fanfiction.
Relationships: Turn/Skua (OC'S)
Kudos: 3





	Shallow Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been rolling around my brain for a long time now. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Very mild gore (at least by my standards) in this chapter.  
> As a heads up to explain one thing, in my head seawings are the smallest of the tribes on average, hence the comments by Chimaera.  
> Just as a disclaimer Chimaera are a kind of deep sea fish, not the mythological chimera.

Chimaera stalked through the tiny hallway, just big enough for an adult Seawing. The sharp, uneven stones bit into the bottoms of her feet. The stalactites on the roof bit into her wings, like even they were trying to stop her.

Suddenly the path dipped downwards, towards a small pool. She carefully made her way down to the edge of the pool. She stared into the small opening, knowing what was ahead she took a few deep breaths, steadying her rapidly beating heart.

Chimaera slid down into the small opening, it was so small her wings were pressed tight to her sides. She dug her claws into the grooves in the rock, pulling herself along. There was no going faster than a walk in the tight tunnel.

After swimming, if it could be called that, for what felt like hours she finally reached the exit. The tunnel ended in a large, deep pool. As she reached the top of the water she took a deep breath of the stale cave air. She stalked over to a hallway at the far end of the room.

Chimaera now knew exactly where she was going. When she reached the rickety wooden door at the end she pushed it open with an ominous creaking. The sight that greeted her was...surprising, to say the least.

She had seen her fair share of dead dragons, that’s not what bothered her. What bothered her was that she had apparently been too late. She cursed softly and walked over to investigate the dead dragonet.

Her throat had been ripped open, though much more violently than any dragon attack Chimaera had seen before. She glanced around the moderately sized room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. ‘So a sneak attack then’, she thought.

Then she heard a quiet, pathetic, whimper from a corner. She whipped around and found herself staring at a tiny dragonet. He couldn’t have been more than a couple months old. She saw the small royal markings on his wings.

Chimaera smiled then lunged and grabbed the dragonet. He wiggled a little, but quickly gave in. “You're lucky I can’t go back to Arrow empty handed.” She pressed the dragonet tight to her chest and made her way back to the entrance of the tunnel.  
When she finally emerged on the other side she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked back the small way to the entrance of the cave. The warm night breeze blowing off the ocean was definitely pleasant. She jumped from the small ledge and flew towards the mainland of the continent in the distance. 

She marveled at the lack of guards on the princess, and now prince. Then again Orca didn’t seem like she really cared about a family. She did wonder who the father was, these two looked nothing like their mother.

She reached the beach just as the sun was starting to rise properly. The sand was still cool beneath her talons. She dropped the dragonet in the sand and sat down for a rest. 

The next thing Chimaera knew she woke with a start as the dragonet pounced on her tail. She smacked him off, sending him tumbling down the beach for a few moments. He scrambled to his feet with a soft growl-whine like sound.

She looked up as she heard wing beats, and saw the pale shape of Arrow. The pale Nightwing landed in front of her. 

“Didn’t take you for the family kind,” he said.

Chimaera only rolled her eyes and tossed the dragonet towards him.

“The other one was already dead when I got there.”

A look shock briefly flashed across Arrow’s face, but quickly disappeared. He only shrugged “doesn’t really matter how she died only that she did,” he said. He grabbed the dragonet and took off into the sky, disappearing startlingly quickly. Chimaera dove into the ocean and headed for home, it would be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Another disclaimer Arrow has partial leucism, hence why he is pale but still a full blood Nightwing.


End file.
